Dancing and Kissing
by John-Lock-Bitch
Summary: Just a little Johnlock I threw together. First story, so please read and let me know how i did!


AN: Hi! This is my first time writing a fic, althought I've rped plenty. Please Review! I'd love any and all feedback you could give me! Thanks for reading! 3 3 3

* * *

John stood in the living room humming a slightly upbeat waltzing tune, he started dancing with his arms up as if he had a partner. His eyes were closed while he concentrated on getting the steps right so he wouldn't step on Margaret's feet tonight. Why he was going dancing, well /dancing/, tonight was beyond him. It was 'always something I wanted to do as a child' or something like that for his most recent girlfriend.

In the middle of his best run through yet, John heard Sherlock strode in huffing and puffing (Surely something about not having a case for a few days or some experiment went wrong) and sat in his chair. The shorter blond opened one eye to peak at the genius to see what he was doing. Sherlock had quietly got into his thinking position and sat there for a moment or so. John stopped caring after 30 seconds and closed his eye, all the while still humming and trying to memorize the dance he was practicing.

"Wrong."

That just about scared John to death. He assumed that Sherlock was somewhere off in his mind place, far away from the sitting room at 221B.

"What was that?"

"Wrong, I said wrong."

"I-"

"You were doing it all wrong. You're supposed to step right first not left." Sherlock said, standing up to step to the right how John should as he cut the blond off.

John watched what his flatmate did and stared blankly at him for a moment, trying to re-trace his steps to understand where he went wrong. "But the video said-"

"Let me just show you."

The dark haired man proceeded to dance, just as John had, humming a lot louder than John and holding his arms out.

John watched his quick feet intently. Sherlock was moving too fast, of course he could dance. "Sherlock, could you maybe slow down a little so I can try and see what you're doing?" He asked grumpily. The blond had been practicing all afternoon and Sherlock suddenly decided to come in and show him up.

"John, you won't know how to dance properly if you're moving at the pace of turtle."

"Well, I won't be able to dance at all if I can't even see what you're doing."

Sherlock sighed, trying to seem as annoyed as possible, and John watched him cross over to where he was standing. The taller man brought his arms up, waiting expectantly for John to put his arms up as well, to take over as the male in the dance.

"I don't- what are you doing?" John asked, raising an eyebrow as Sherlock rolled his eyes at the fact that he had to explain to his flatmate.

"Well, John, if you don't practice with a partner that actually /knows/ the dance then, I don't see a point in practicing at all."

John rolled his eyes and slowly brought a hand to Sherlock's waist and one out to intertwine with the younger man's fingers.

"No, /here/." Sherlock said, bringing his hand down from John's shoulder to mover his hand a fraction higher, to smooth over the curve of his back.

"Right, sorry." John said semi-awkwardly as he stood there waiting for Sherlock to start moving first.

When he finally took the step, John was able to keep up. He followed along as Sherlock made his way through the portion of the dance that John knew well. He kept his head down, looking at their feet moving to the rhythm of the tune he was humming. John recognized it. It was one of the songs he would play on the violin late at night. He probably knows how much the blond enjoyed this song in particular. It always made him drowsy, he usually fell fast asleep when this song was played elegantly but is taller flatmate.

John rested his forehead on Sherlock's shoulder. "I love this song." He said plainly.

Sherlock pulled John a little closer, seeing that John was getting the dance as a whole now and didn't need a visual. "I know."

John chuckled, bringing his head back up to look at Sherlock, shaking his head slightly. "Of course you do." He said, beginning to hum along, recognizing this particular part.

The two waltzing men started to move around the flat more. Sherlock, taking the first step, started to lead them towards the kitchen, around the table full of paper and experiments, then back to the living room. By now both Sherlock and John forgot where and when they were, just enjoying themselves. They danced around the living room for a little while longer before Sherlock's spun John and dipped him. At the bottom of the dip, both men just stared at each other. Still smiling and laughing a little, John looked up into Sherlock's icy eyes, immediately getting a straight face and realizing what position they were in.

Sherlock was looking into his blue, ocean eyes as well, looking to see if he felt the same way. The tall man's eyes flicked back and forth around John's face as he deduced him. Well, tried to deduce him, he could never figure out the answer when it can to this subject and John.

John smiled a little, seeing Sherlock studying him was adorable. He leaned up, just a bit. He wanted to see how Sherlock would react to being closer, in more than one sense.

Sherlock's eyes widened, only slightly, before he controlled the expression on his face. He pulled John up slowly, never breaking eye contact. They so close now. Sherlock finally allowed the intense eye contact to break as he flickered his glance down to John's thin lips.

When John saw the blue-grey eyes look down he sucked in a silent breath, licking his lips at the attention. When the short doctor was sure Sherlock's eyes were on his again, he looked down as well. John made sure to bite his lip and look back up at Sherlock, now with a dash of want in his hopeful eyes. He leaned in, not even an inch closer, just trying to see if Sherlock was sure about this.

They were so close, noses almost touching. They were right there. Screw it. John leaned in the rest of the way, too egar for this to take any longer.

Sherlock was surprised that it just started so suddenly, he wasn't complaining, not at all, just…wow. This was wonderful. John's hands were wrapped up around Sherlock's neck, playing with the little wisps right at the base of his neck.

Magic. Pure, blissful, magic. Both of their lips were tingling from the contact that they both have been yearning for, for so long.

When they both Broke away John was only able to open his eyes slowly, looking completely and utterly happy. "Maybe I should skip the dancing tonight."

Sherlock could only chuckle and lean back in for another sweet, slow, soft, loving kiss.

Paste your document here...


End file.
